The King's Melancholy
by RandomJaz
Summary: Bowser's desire for the Mushroom kingdom's princess leads him down a path of destructive behaviors. Unable to accept the rejection of those who view him as a monster, he kidnaps Princess Peach and seizes control of her castle. Princess Peach will not accept him as her superior but Bowser does not want to be her superior...he wants to be loved. Mature content, in progress.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Someone requested I write a story about King Bowser and Peach, so here it is. Reviews are appreciated! :) Thanks for readings. Mature content in the next chapter hopefully.

He stood atop the castle rested high in the sky, black surrounding him amongst the stars. With eyes fixed on her balcony he watched as she longingly stared out in to the universe, presumably missing the peaceful life he had ripped from once again... the life he couldn't have. The fair young woman just didn't understand. There was no way she could understand.

With a crestfallen sigh she turned on her heals and retreated to the sanctity of her temporary prison, her blonde head and pink gown disappearing behind the translucent glass of the balcony doors as it shut silently behind her. Her sudden absence from his sight pulled at his heart strings in a way that felt almost painful. A pain that she, along with everyone else, were completely unaware of.

Years of rejection tormented his heart and pride, the princess didn't understand. He had very limited options. He didn't want to hurt Mario, he didn't want to hurt anyone. He just wanted her. Unfortunately the mighty Koopa king's beloved had her heart promised to his enemy. Of course Mario was the hero and he was just a monster. He would always just be the monster. With a furious roar Bowser voiced his anguish to the surrounding stars, his mouth raging with ferocious flames.

The angry roar surged from his throat, growing with his increased vigor as he imagined the lovely princess's face contorted with anger and disgust...towards him. The injustice Bowser felt purged through his ignited breath, fueled by adrenaline and need for control. The flames turned a vivid shade of scarlet as they continued to burst from him before abruptly he tired himself.

The king's violent display of melancholy left his pores steaming with bitterness and the veins in his head pounding. His scorching embers died down slowly then Bowser heaved a heavy sigh and turned to exit the roof, pushing the doors open angrily he descended the Stairs leading back in to the castle. Her castle. The once busy and bustling mushroom Kingdom castle was near silent with nothing but the steady shuffling of his soldiers' armor while they patrolled the long ominous halls in near darkness.

The Koopas saluted him respectively before carrying on with their shifts, unphased by their leader's disgruntled demeanor. Flashlights in hand they illuminated the areas surrounding them, leaving the rest to darkness. Bowser navigated his way back to his personal quarters in silence, taking vague note of his surroundings. The hall leading to his room was unguarded and lit solely by the glimmery shine of the galaxy through cracked parlor windows.

Staring straight ahead, a glimpse of movement caught his attention from the corner of his left eye but he turned only to see a draped window fluttering softly in to place as if there had been a passing breeze.. Odd. Was there wind up this high? Grunting dismissively he continued on until a barely audible click upon the tile reached his ears. The sound was soft and dainty...like her heels.

"Come out princess" he ordered.

The air around him stood still, no sound or movement. Had a pin dropped it would echo across the walls.

"I haven't got all night" he barked " So help me if I need to go get you myself-"

Slowly heels clicked upon the tile as Peach emerged from behind a draped window. Standing before him defiantly, she scowled. How typical. What wasn't typical was her response.

"You wouldn't hurt me" she spat, soft features becoming rigid.

Silence overtook Bowser, faltering he simply stared.

"Just take me back to my room" she stated coldly.

Jaw clenched Bowser stared her down, still unable to speak. Peach became uncharacteristically angry, sounding irritated and impatient as she once again demanded to be returned to her quarters. Bowser's steady stare stayed glued to her, unwavering. Clenching her small fists she stared back, blue eyes squinting slightly.

Bowser's face resembled stone, impassive and unmoving cept for the flaring of his nostrils as he breathed deeply. Peached blinked, turned ,and intended to find her own way back until Bowser's gravelly voice resonated between them and startled her beyond what she was willing to acknowledge

"You have not been dismissed. I suggest you hold your tongue and remain where you stand before I lose my temper." he stated seriously, eyes watching Peach flinch.

Turning to face him she held her chin up and waited for him to speak. Bowser grit his teeth watching Peach glare at him as if he were a treacherous beast. Usually she was carried off back to her locked room when caught sneaking around, being demanded to remain in his presence was unnerving and bothered her.

"And would Sir Bowser fancy? Hm? What do I owe this _Lovely_ change of events? " Peach's sarcasm dripped from her lips venomously.

"You will hold your tongue"

Peach refused to shrink under Bowser's authority. Supporting her weight on both legs evenly she stood before him proudly.

"My Tongue? I shall hold _my_ tongue? I think _you_ have forgotten that this is in fact _MY_ castle. This home in which _my_ father and his ancestors have built their legacy under is _Mine_." she began calmly. " It has sheltered my birth and the death of both my parents. Here is where _I_ live. Where _I_ nurture the wellness of my people and their families. This place that I have known my whole life is my birth right and will never be yours. So no, I will not hold my tongue for you. Not under the roof that Father has left to me. You are too comfortable here, you should hold your tongue Sir."

Peach's word cut Bowser deeply, instigating his rage. Responded the only way he knew how he stomped his heavy feet and took a bracing stance, the force of his movements cracking the shiny tiles that lie along the floor. Shoulders thrown back and chest heaving forward he roared. Tilting his head up he breathed fire with his loud booming voice shaking the castle walls along with the nerves of anyone within earshot. His bellowing was brief but went on forever in his mind. Looking back down, he was met with two icy blue irises.

"What is it that you want?"

Hey, thanks for reading! Please review! This is not the end :)


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am pleasantly surprised to see that this story got more hits than expected! I feel like I can never thank my readers enough, thank you guys! Please review, I'd really appreciate the feedback. This chapter is kind of short but the next will be longer. Enjoy! :)

"What is it that you want?"

The simple question struck Bowser as impossible. He stood there with the tiles beneath his feet viciously cracked and crumbled, dumbfounded. How would he respond to her? The question was simple enough... he just didn't know how to answer her. Blood rushing through his ears from the strain of his outburst, the steady rush clouding his mind. With sweat gathering on the surface of his scales he simply stared back at her.

Princess Peach's mouth was pressed in to a firm line, angry and annoyed. Countless times Bowser ripped her peaceful life away from her, and for what? She didn't know. Her beautiful cobalt eyes bore in to the Koopa King, their stare holding more intimidation than Bowser could ever hope to have. Breathing in a heavy portion of air she held it in her chest then released it slowly through her nasal passage as her nerves wore dangerously thin.

The sound of her small shoe tapping on the tile was steady and precise, nearly mimicking the beat of Bowser's heart throbbing beneath his ribcage. The distinct click impossibly loud in the empty space. Bowser would never admit it, but under the Princess's scrutiny he felt small and insignificant. Still at a loss for words he turned away.

"You may leave. Return to your quarters" he said, voice monotone.

No movement was heard. Glued to where he stood he waited for the irritated steps to clack along the room as she retreated back to her bedroom, but they did not happen. Peach crossed her arms glaring at the spikes on his back, refusing his dismissal.

"I deserve an answer!" she bellowed, irrate.

Glancing over his shoulder he peered at her from sideways glanced eyes, unwilling to receive her scorn. His jaw stayed clenched, refusing to permit him to answer. Princess Peach snapped and her shrill voice carried across the room like ignited dynamite; loud, powerful and frightening.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled, stomping towards him.

Bowser turned to face in her, completely caught off guard. Eyes wide he watched as the petite woman intruded his personal space and pounded on the shell of his torso, her tiny fists like mere raindrops on a rooftop to his natural armor.

"You always do this! Why!? I deserve an answer, Bowser!"

Her fists beat in to him in vain, the only real power she could exert was through her words. Face turning red with frustration as she hit him, her eyes welled with angry tears.

"Princess I-"

"Why do you do this?" she demanded, teary eyes cast down towards their feet, " What is it that you really want! You keep coming back here and uprooting my peaceful living and nothing ever comes of it. Do you want my kingdom, you selfish reptile? Because if so, don't hold your breath."

Bowser gently reached for her shoulder but was immediately swatted away. He attempted to reach for her again but Peach was having none of it, slapping his claws away she huffed and began stomping down the hall. He easily caught her by the left wrist and held her there despite her futile squirming and attempts to escape his grip. His hold on her was firm but not at all painful, a detail that briefly surprised Peach.

Holding herself arms length away from bowser she ceased her squirming and stood there silent. His hand took hers softly, rubbing the satin material of her white gloves curiously. His thumb grazed the space of her ring finger before he spoke.

"How long do you expect to hold down this land alone , _princess."_

What he said reached her ears but had not yet set in. Slowly the implications of his words settled in and she tried to tug her hand from him but he held it within his.

" I don't appreciate what your implying. Kindly let go of me! Mario-" she started, but was cut off.

"Mario what? " he asked, a nerve having been struck.

"Mario...Mario is coming for me. As always!" she insisted.

"I wouldn't count on it!"

Both of them turned to the intrusive voice of Bowser's assistant, Kammy. The old koopa rode in on her broomstick, cackling nefariously. The King looked at her deeply displeased by her interruption. One glance at Peach and it was clear she felt the same.

"And what do I owe this interruption you old hag?"

Peach gasped despite herself and looked up to see the old koopa's reaction but she just laughed pleasantly and zipped closer. Hopping off her broomstick she faced the two, completely amused.

"Well your nastiness, I came looking to tell you that Mario has mysteriously vanished from out radars, so to speak. All our checkpoints have watch towers have failed to locate him." she stated, clearly satisfied. " It seems that our famous hero may have run off."

"No! That cannot be so! He would never abandon this kingdom! Mario would never!" Peach exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Kammy.

"Well it seems that he has, dear. He's left you and this shabby kingdom. We can't find him anywhere. Troops and allies are out for his bounty, but nothing has turned up. Face it princess, it's over."

Forgetting that Bowser had her restrained by the left hand she flew forward to grab the elderly hag but Bowser deftly pulled her back and held her to him.

"You are dismissed, Kammy. If any further updates I must be informed, there can be no mistakes. So see to it that I am notified immediately. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly"


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading, it's always appreciated. I've been tinkering around with an idea for a PeachxLuigi story, any thoughts?

Kammy hopped back on her broomstick and promptly left under the request of King Bowser. Peach struggled to escape the secure grasp he had on her, wiggling and fighting to be let go. Refusing to release her while so distraught he held her to him and she reverted back to her pointless pounding on his shell.

"Princess-"

"No!"

"Princess-

"No! No no no! I don't want to hear another word! Release me at once you horrid creature! I desire my chambers! Release me! Release me at once, you horrid, vile, evil monster!"

Bowser felt his heart tear at the spiteful insult. Her desperate desire to be away from him devastated the lonely hopeful being inside. Frustrated and at his wits end his temper threatened to snap once more. Shaking her lightly he forced her to look at him.

"And what will you do there!" he questioned, becoming gradually angrier as she fought him like a child having a tantrum. "What will you do in that room that is so much more desirable than listening to me!"

"Wait for Mario!"

The words pierced Bowser's remaining patience and he picked her up by the waist to his face. Eye's burning in to her he articulated his words tiredly and loudly, exasperated by her stubbornness.

"He's! Not! Coming! Princess!"

Peach slammed her fists down on his arms screaming until her furious shrieks became drowned by helpless sobbing, skin of her apple cheeks turning a deep irritated shade of pink as blood rushed to her head from the strain of her wails. Covering her tear stained face with delicate white gloved hands, she continued crying and only became louder as the moments carried on. The beautiful woman whom carried herself with utmost dignity around all those who admired her was crumbling in his hands and losing herself.

Stray tears slipped down her cheeks and on to his scaly skin and it was as if she were bleeding on him. Bowser had finally broken her. The shame he felt was almost unbearable. This was not how he wanted it, not how he wanted her. He loved the vibrant, powerful and proud woman who ruled the Mushroom Kingdom, not the cracked shell of a person he held in his hands. Overcome with guilt he hugged her trembling body in to his chest, her dainty heels dangling nearly 3 feet off the ground in the massive koopa's embrace.

The princess cried until her diaphragm shuttered painfully and erratically. Light headed and fatigued she eventually tired herself and ceased her tears. remaining unmoving as she hung in Bowser's embrace she contemplated what was to become of herself. Removing her hands from the weathered canvas that was her face she pressed her shaking palms flat against bowser's chest and rested her forehead in between them.

Silence hung in the air drearily while accepted what was taking place.

"Peach" he whispered, his gravelly voice dulled with regret " I am sorry it has to be this way...but everything is going to get better."

"Is that right?" she questioned lowly, clearly exhausted.

"It is."

Without another word the Koopa King turned and took the princess with him as he retreated to the East Wing to find his own chambers. Broken glass and tile crunching under his feet as he wandered in the dark he found his way there in silence, Peach's small sniffles following them.

Bowser's bedroom chamber was lit solely by a hanging wall torch. The flickering flames casting dancing shadows as he walked by it. Setting Princess Peach down on his bed with her back to him he removed her shoes then pulled a sheet over her and coaxed her to sleep. Her sapphire eyes fluttered shut without resistance and she promptly drifted off, too exhausted to fight her weariness. With a heavy sigh he blew out the torch and laid down next to her sleeping form, eyes fixed on the black ceiling as he lay on his back.

Hours later the princess roused from slumber. Completely aware of her surroundings she lay perfectly still as to not notify the Koopa King that she had awoken but her change in breathing had given her away. In the darkness of his room they could whisper.

"Did you sleep well?" he inquired softly, eyes still on the ceiling above him.

"I had no dreams" she whispered, crestfallen.

"We always have dreams, we forget where they go."

Peach murmured thoughtfully and pulled the sheets around her closer. The shift in movement caused her crown to tumble to the floor and the precious metal clanged unbearably loud in the dark. The crown rolled and echoed until hitting an object and ceasing further movement as it lost momentum. Making no movement to get and retrieve it, she lay there and let it rest somewhere on Bowser's floor.

Bowser sat up but Peach's voice halted him.

"Just leave it be" she stated.

"Princess-"

" Tis no use. Leave it be, Bowser." sighed Princess Peach. " It serves no purpose anymore."

The bed creaked under Bowser's weight as he settled himself back down on the large mattress. The meaning of Peach's words hit him and he frowned despite himself. Peach pulled her legs in to her chest slightly and curled up. The room fell back in to silence.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: it's so nice knowing there are people waiting for updates! :) Thank you for reading! Please drop a review and let me know what you're thinking. Oh, by the way I'm sorry the chapters are kind of on the short side. Quality or quantity :)

The darkness surrounding Peach and Bowser was nothing compared to the darkness they each felt inside. Princess Toadstool, ruler of the mushroom kingdom, finally overthrown by the Koopa King. King Bowser finally got what he wanted but not the way he anticipated it.

Peach made no attempt to fall asleep once more, lying in complete silence she drfited through her thoughts. Where had her hero gone to? Here she lays in the bed of his most sworn enemy, with all hopes of being rescued ruined. Her kingdom, what was to become of it? Her people, their lives, how was it all going to end? Ultimately peahed blamed herself, she relied too much on Mario with no other lines of defense.

How foolish she felt for believing a single man was all she needed to ensure her safety. How foolish she felt for believing the man loved her. When she needed him more than ever...he vanished and left her behind. With no way of defending the well being of her people she mentally drowned in her own shame.

 _I've failed everyone_

Clenching her eyes shut, she felt her grief swell within her. The awful feeling eating away until her eyes threatened to leak tears. Repressing the urge to cry, she held her breath firmly to keep the tears at bay. She had cried enough today. Bowser had seen enough of her tears. As a ruler she felt greatly ashamed of herself and her actions. Feeling as if cinder blocks were crushing her chest, she forced herself to remain physically composed while lying next to her enemy.

He could tell his beloved Peach was in turmoil with herself. The princess meant more to him than she any idea of. Bowser couldn't help but wonder if anything he had done was worth it. Kidnapping the princess for himself hadn't been his sole agenda but was what he focused on the most. He wanted her to understand him and build a bond...but she clearly was not ready to do any of that. He had watched her crumble in his arms; the memory instilling great shame in him. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

The purpose of trapping Princess Peach was not for any nefarious reason, but to anyone looking in on them it would of course seem otherwise.

 _"Princess", such an unsuited position for such a stunning woman. She deserves so much more. She deserves to be a Queen._

Deciding it was time to properly access the issue at hand, he spoke up.

"Your highness?" he asked her softly, fully aware that she was still awake despite her lack of movement and speech.

"Please do not call me that, that is no longer my title" she stated monotonely."You very well know that."

Pushing through the initial discouragement he felt from her brusque words, he continued.

"I know you're upset with me...and I don't blame you." he confessed."But I do not wish to be your enemy."

Peach bristled slightly at his words, annoyance seeping through her fairly quickly. Deciding her fatigue was too strong to work herself up again, she bit her tongue and said nothing. Bowser took the opportunity to continue, fully aware of her displeasure with him.

"It would be foolish of me to expect your forgiveness in such an untimely circumstance, but I wish to make this right. Please listen to what I am offering. Can you grant me this request?" he asked her calmly, his voice carrying an unfamiliarly contrite tone.

"Continue, Bowser" she replied.

"I would like you to know that I have no intentions of harming you or your people. I do not desire to overthrow you or seize your kingdom for mine...I desire to join the two."

There was a significant pause between them. Fully understand what Bowser had said was no issue, the true implication of his words registered in her immediately.

"That would require a betrothal." she stated of factly, no emotion.

"I am well aware." he assured her, " I desire that our lands no longer be separated. I ask of you to be my bride, to be my Queen. "

"If I were to decline?"

"In that circumstance I would be forced to claim the Mushroom Kingdom under my own. Which I do not wish to do but I have already seized this land and cannot simply hand it back to you. " Bowser replied seriously, voice unwavering. "It is your decision, but for the sake of you and your people I suggest you choose carefully. Become allies, or become prisoners."

Peach was unable to give him an answer at first, the ultimatum between her pride and her people weighing heavily on her conscious. Refuse Bowser and her people suffer from the aftermath of her decision. Give in to Bowser and the innocent people of Mushroom Kingdom live peaceful lives. Her late father came to mind, he would want the best for their followers.

" I accept."


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was so super stoked to see reviews! You guys are awesome and I'm so glad this story is going well :) As always read and review please, it keeps me motivated. I'm currently not sure what pairing I'm going to do next for the Mario fandom, feel free to drop a suggestion or something. Kind of just brainstorming in between my rotation of various story updates. Busy Busy.

"I accept"

Peach gave bowser he wanted to hear, but for the sake of her people. A single claw raked through the blonde tresses cascading down her back, her startled flinch not going unnoticed.

"I promise you the world my dear" he assured her, twirling ends of her hairs between his large fingers.

"I do not desire the world. I desire happiness, Bowser."

"All in due time"

Bowser lay watching her, hoping she'd utter something encouraging. but her silence consumed the little space between them. Peach's skin crawled as her enemie's fingers danced in her hair, the touch completely unwelcome. His skin upon hers sent the overwhelming urge to wash her skin through her. After the chaos which had taken place earlier, a shower didn't sound unreasonable.

"Bowser" she murmured.

"Yes?" he asked her, hopes high.

"Would you be so kind as to guide me to my chambers? I desire to freshen up"

Standing from the bed, Bowser lit the wall torch on the wall to light his room. Perched on the edge of his bed, she began putting her shoes back on. As she idly set her skirts straight, Bowser walked by her and bent down to reach for something. Picking it up, he showed it to Peach.

"May I?

Nodding in affirmation. she allowed Bowser to place the crown upon her head. It was dark as they trekked back down the hallway, the galaxy's light still illuminating the eerie space. The rubble and broken tiles lay strewn across the floor, a reminder of Bowser's temper.

Peach's heels were not suited to walked on such unstable foundation, the regal footwear struggled to support their owner as she stepped through cracks and such. One particular crack in the floor caught her heel and she tumbled forward, only to be caught my Bowser. Hefting her up in to his arms, she carried her over the disaster he left on her beautiful castle floors.

Saying nothing, she allowed him to carry her until reaching a clearing. Once reaching the door leading to the guarded wings, she insisted she be put back down but Bowser refused.

"Nonsense" he told her.

He pushed open the heavy doors and walked past two guards who began to greet him respectively but both were stunned by seeing the royal princess held in his arms. An irritated expression overcame ones face and he glared at Peach.

"Bowser, sir we are so sorry. We'll see that she be brought back right away-" One of the guards assured the Koopa King while stepping away from his post clearly enraged. He reached to seize the princess. "How many times do we have to lock you in that damn room you little bitch?"

Peach felt her stomach drop at the metal armored koopa's hands neared her but Bowser pulled her away.

"You shall not touch her, less you wish to be demoted." Bowser scolded, passive scowl consuming his face."Now return to your post and stay there."

The guard looked to his companion, mirroring his confusion. Unsure of what had just happened, he spoke up.

"Um, your highness-"

"Return to your post" Bowser repeated, clenching his jaw angrily.

"Y-yes your highness..."

With a disgruntled grunt Bowser sneered at the guard who sulked back to his position. Peach held securely in his arms, he continued walking. Peach blinked in amazement, shaking like a leaf. Noticing the petite woman's tremors, Bowser commented on it.

"It's very unlike you to scare so easily."

"He was going to hurt me" she whispered, shock seeping through her voice.

"I wouldn't allow that."

Peach spoke nothing else of the matter as Bowser neared her living chambers. Dismissing the Guard who stood there, he entered and set Peach down who wobbled lightly. Slipping of her shoes, she set them down by her dressing room and proceeded to collect a fresh towel and washcloth from the linen wardrobe. She entered the shower room and shut the door behind her before undressing and running a bath.

Hair tied up in a bun, she sat down in the water until it reached her waist and allowed the steamy water to soothe her tender aches. Taking her time she soaped up her washcloth and washed away the day from her skin, her mind wandering to subjects newly treaded.

She was getting married.

The thought itself was surreal as is but who she was going to marry felt outlandishly unreal. She was going to marry Bowser, for the sake of her kingdom. The Toadstool family legacy, hundreds of years worth of preserved reign, going to be tainted with enemy blood. Her late father would surely turn in his grave if the next heir to his kingdom were to be of Bowser's blood.

The idea struck her as unfathomable. Bowser's child inheriting her estate, how absurd it felt. How was she supposed to bear his children? She could only cringe imagining it. Marriage itself was one thing...but Consummating with Bowser? Her wedding night was not something she looked forward to. Such an unfavorable betrothal...

Standing up from the tub, she pulled the drain out. Planting both feet on the tile she reached for the towel she brought in with her but slipped and hit the wet tile with an ear cracking slap, landing on her right thigh. Terrified that someone had heard the tumble and would barge in, she stood frantically and wrapped the towel around her despite the soreness spreading through her upper thigh.

Peeking out from the bathroom he checked to ensure no one was in her chambers before entering. Hiding within her dressing room, she collected her sleepwear and undergarments. Putting on the simple white undergarments and a loosely fitting pink nightgown that rested above her knees with draped sleeves and a fairly modest neckline, she exited her dressing room in search of the slippers she kept by her bed.

Finding them, she slipped them on and went to the balcony she stood at earlier pondering when her hero was coming...which she now knew was never. Without so much as a sigh she held the railing and stared up in to the galaxy, the broad stretch of stars glimmering brightly around her.

The sound of her balcony door opening startled her and she turned to face whoever had walked in on her, not surprised to see it was Bowser. Turning back to face the stars, she chose not to speak. Not out of spite, but from lack of what to say. How did she greet him now? What was going on?

Bowser stood behind her, his staggering height towering over Peach nearly eight feet tall, nearly three feet taller than the petite princess who stood at a modest 5 foot 4 inches. His figure cast a shower over here, setting off a sense of panic in her. His hands rested on her shoulders comfortingly, holding her.

"It's very late, princess."

Peach nodded and voiced her desire to sleep. Bowser gave no argument, holding the balcony door open for her as she entered, expecting the princess to follow him back to his chambers. Peach approached her bed and sat on it, much to the surprise and dismay of Bowser.

"Princess, you intend to sleep here? Your place is in my bed now" he reminded her gently.

"Not until we wed. Until then, this is where I sleep." She corrected him, eyes holding his challengingly. "It is tradition, I trust you can respect that."

Rather than becoming angry with her, he accepted it. Because after all, she was right. It had been improper to allow her in his bed earlier, he should not be so quick to assume she would return.

"Very well. I shall leave so that you can sleep. Tomorrow we will discuss arrangements over breakfast."


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys make my day! Your reviews are so sweet :) Thank you! As always, please let me know your thoughts.

Ps. Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving yesterday 3 I started this chapter for you guys yesterday but after all the turkey and pie I couldn't stay awake let alone write! So sorry! I kid you not I almost dozed off with my laptop in my lap. Haha. That couch was comfy though :)

Bowser left her room, shutting the door behind him. Peach pulled the sheet around herself then clicked off the lamp sitting by her bed. The feeling of her bed was familiar and soothing, a rarity since this whole ordeal had started. Weeks spent imprisoned in her own home...again.

The castle didn't feel the same, everything was unbearably different.. Light no longer breached the castle, nor any pleasant smells. No breeze wafted in from the garden, no sunshine. Twilight consumed the castle from all around, day and night were completely identical because of it. The guards' boots clicked across the floor, their armor rattled like chains. No human faces. Just koopas...and their king.

She never thought it'd end like this.

Unable to fight the dreary feeling taking over, she sobbed. There was nothing she could do to prevent any of this. Tommorow she'd discuss her betrothal and there was no way around it. She wasn't ready. Either she suffered or her people would, Bowser won. He had finally won.

A tapping sound caught her attention and she tried desperately to cease her whimpers. Sitting up she peered at her balcony, blinking as a star darted to and frough frantically. It hit her door repeatedly clearly trying to enter. She stood from her bed and approached the balcony to stop the poor thing from hurting itself. Opening the door she stepped aside and let the star in. Flying in quickly it zipped halfway through her room before returning to Peach.

"Princess Peach!' he exclaimed, "I found you!"

Unsure of who this little star child was, she smiled politely.

"Well hello" she greeted him, wiping her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Princess Peach! Oh my, Princess Peach! My name is Twink and-and everyone is so worried about you, they're so scared. No one knows what's going on, no one knows where Mario is!" The star child gushed, eyes wide. "I-I came here to see you because so many wishes have been made in your behalf! Surely you've heard from Mario. He hasn't returned."

The princess frowned, eyes saddened and bleary.

"No, I haven't heard a word from Mario." she admitted, unaffected by the news of Mario. "I'm sorry. Twink I-"

Heavy footsteps could be heard approaching her door and Peach turned in a panic. Worried for the safety of the child, she reacted. Whipping her head back to the star child she pleaded, hushed.

"Please, on my behalf alert my people not to worry. Tell them I'm alive and well. Now go, please! Someone is coming!"

The star child nodded in understanding and fled her room, dashing out the window.

"And tell them nothing of Mario!" she called after him hurriedly, unsure if he had heard her.

She stood at the balcony, peering out after the star child who disappeared in to the galaxy. When her bedroom door flew open she jumped anxiously. Expecting a guard to ambush her she braced herself for an attack but in walked Bowser with a confused expression. He eyed Peach with vague scrutiny, scanning her room.

Peach didn't understand why he returned so quickly, he had just left so she could sleep...but here she was standing in the middle of her room suspiciously. Slendid.

"Were you talking, Princess? I thought I heard your voice. Is someone in here?"

"No, of course not! I was speaking to myself. My prayers and whatnot. for Father.." she lied, "What brings you back here? I was preparing to sleep. Have you no weariness?"

Bowser sighed and adjusted his stance awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed. Turning to her bed, he motioned for her to sit down. Hesitating to do so. she reluctantly paced to her mattress before sitting down on it stiffly.

"Princess I...I apologize for returning after bidding you goodnight but I felt it necessary to come and speak with you before the morning." Bowser stated, staring at her seriously.

Nodding in understanding, Peach listened for what he would say.

"Princess...soon we will join our lands. It is important that we have an understanding. I do not wish to seize your title by becoming King of both our people. It is my wish for you to rule with me as my Queen and as my equal."

"Bowser, I am aware-"

"With all due respect, please allow me to finish. As my Queen it is my wish that we rule together and to do so we must be honest with one another...I must be honest with you. …"

Peach could not bring herself to move as she watched Bowser kneel by her legs.

"I have never meant harm to you nor anyone. I have acted upon impulses that under normal circumstances were not at liberty to be discussed but it has come time to speak. I can not bed tonight without confessing to you how much you've meant to me these years. Peach, you must know that ….I love you. "

Bowser stared up at Peach with such softness in his eyes that it truly shocked her and left her completely speechless. Her brain struggled to process the words spilling from his mouth, such gentle sincere sentiments flowing past rows of sharp jagged teeth.

"I wish not to wed from threat of force. Please marry me with me the understanding that any distress you've suffered from my actions has left me terribly ashamed" Bowser murmured, holding his palm out for Peach. "If I were to be so bold, may I please have your hand my dear?"

Without reluctance Peach placed her small bare hand on his open palm, moving as if her limbs were being controlled on their own. The touch of his scales along her smooth hands was extremely new. Having never allowed anyone to touch them, the feeling was unusually intimate. Bowser's eyes widen then he reached in to the band wrapped around his bicep and retrieved a ring. The band of the ring was black and made of precious obsidian, it held a scarlet stone mounted in the center with wisps of obsidian cradling it.

When catching light the stone shimmered with a fiery glow, the jewel itself looking as if embers rested within. Peach was surprised to find herself breathless at the beautiful ring, the elegantly dark jewelry was nothing she had ever seen before. Her mother's ring was lovely but incredibly ordinary, a simple silver band with a small diamond. This ring, was extraordinary. Bowser offered the ring to Peach, holding her hand waiting for her response.

"Bowser this ring is beautiful, where on earth did it come from?" she inquired, fascinated. "I've never seen such beautiful craftsmanship."

"I made this myself, Princess. You deserve only the best. This obsidian comes from the volcano of my homeland. This jewel was left to me by my mother, she told me a Queen's ring must shine like her but no jewel could ever compare to a woman such as yourself. It's yours if you'll have it. "

Princess Peach knew very well that she had no romantic feelings for the koopa King, she knew she felt no love but her hatred had seemingly vanished. Unable to understand her sudden lack of emotion, she struggled to grasp how she should truly feel. Regardless, she nodded. Bowser slipped the ring over her gloveless fingers and startled Peach by bringing her hand to his mouth for a kiss.

"We must announce our betrothal tomorrow." he insisted, alert. "Your people must be in turmoil worrying what is to come of their ruler. To restore their peace we will ease their worries. We shall wed here, amongst our kingdoms."


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading :) I love reading your comments (Btw I drew a picture of Peach in the dress. It's amature but if anyone wants a visual I'll show you.)

"We shall wed here, amongst our kingdoms"

"The ceremony, Bowser-" Peach questioned only to be hushed by the Koopa King.

"Need not worry, my dear. I will have it arranged. Tomorrow we shall make the announcement" he assured her.

Peach attempted to question the matter further but was cut off by a yawn in which she stifled immediately. Flustered, she looked to Bowser very remorseful.

"Oh, how unlady-like. I am very sorry." She apologized."It seems l am lacking sleep."

"It is me who should apologize, I have kept you from sleep. I bid you goodnight and wish you pleasant dreams."

Bowser stood from the floor and retreated to the door of Peach's bedroom. With a sorrowful expression he peered at her, hesitating to leave.

"Are you certain you wish to sleep here?" He asked her." Tradition is merely but a stencil... "

"Goodnight, Bowser. Kindly shut the door please."

Sleep came far more easily for the princess this time around. Upon waking up Peach was surprised to see sunlight shining through her window. The bright light shone across her entire room and in complete delight she leaped from her bed. Once dressed properly she hurried to her balcony in desperate need of fresh air. Swinging the balcony doors open she was washed with sunlight and rejoiced, shutting her eyes in bliss.

Once opening her eyes she realized she was back in the mushroom kingdom. Overcome with excitement she dashed from the balcony and back into her bedroom before fleeing to the hallway. Her heels cracked loudly, echoing down the vast corridor. Caught up in the excitement of light filling her home, she failed to register the sound of guards approaching down the hall adjacent to hers.

"Halt!"one yelled to her, beginning to chase her.

In a panic she bolted down the hall and ran aimlessly until reaching the hall with the main wing door. The guards yelled at her ruthlessly, closing in on feet stomped on the tile angrily, their weapons swinging in the air. Peach had made it just a simple yard from the door when caught off guard.

"I SAID HALT!"

The door opened and Bowser emerged from it. Tears leaking from her eyes, Peach ran in to Bowser's enormous torso, startled once hitting him. She tumbled backwards from the impact but Bowser caught her and held her to him, one arm outstretched towards the guards.

" I demand you halt" he bellowed, glancing down at Peach quickly."What is the meaning of this?"

"She was escaping, your majesty!"

"Peach?" he questioned,"Is this true?"

Peach shook her head.

"No, I assure you that is not true!" she explained to him. "I woke to see the castle filled with light and rushed from my room joyfully. I merely wished to see more but these guards persuaded me without warning!"

Bowser turned a withering eye to both koopas. Jaw clenched he shook with anger.

"Tears stain her face mere moments prior to awakening, the fault being your own. What do you imbicels have to say for yourselves?"he demanded, enraged. "Out with it!"

"Bowser, Sir, she looked as if she were escaping...she had done so yesterday so we presumed she had done so again!" One spoke up, displeased with his commander's anger towards him.

"And how would you know that?" Bowser inquired.

"Sir we encountered you two last night. Has your memory failed you?"

A look of realization crossed Bowser's fac, memory of the guard cursing at a shaken peach in his arms. He glared menacingly at the guard whom wore a sour expression. Pointing a finger at him, he spoke firmly.

"You." he stated. "You were the guard who tried assaulting my Peachy. She cried then and she's crying now. You displease me."

Holding up two claws, Bowser waved them warningly.

"Two strikes" he told him,"Do not let there be a third. Have I made myself clear?"

Giving an affirmative answer, the guard and his colleague were dismissed. They hurried back down the hall and out of earshot. Peach watched them flee with a relieved expression and wiped her eyes.

"How foolish I feel, it is terrible." she remarked.

"No worries, there shall be no further incidents."

Bowser led Peach to the dining hall where food lay prepared. As she ate her breakfast idly, Bowser debated on bringing up an important matter. Deciding it was best to simply do so, he summoned the princess's attention.

"Messengers have been sent out across our lands, they are announcing our betrothal as we speak." he informed her. "By noon everyone shall know. They will all attend the ceremony"

Peach ceased her eating and nodded in understanding, having briefly forgotten during the excitement, before something crossed her mind.

"…Has a date been arranged for said ceremony?" she questioned, picking up her tea for a drink.

"Tomorrow evening."

Peach struggled not to spit her tea everywhere. Some managed to go down the wrong way as she swallowed and as a result she began coughing. Bowser of course reacted rather quickly. Standing he tapped her back until her airway cleared. Servants rushed in and filled her tea once more, urging her to drink and soothe her throat.

"Thank you ladies" he told them, ushering them away. "Are you alright?"

Catching her breath, she struggled to articulate. Bowser's answer had caught her totally off guard. How on earth was wedding to take place a single day after betrothal. Once able to breath normally, she turned to him completely flabbergasted.

"Tomorrow? How untimely!" she scolded. " Bowser I-"

"We cannot afford to leave our kingdoms divided any longer, it is time we set things right and quickly." he explained, "Early this morning as you slept there were threats of an uproar..all of which were handled. That being said, this cannot wait."

Bowser sent Peach off with a group of seamstresses whom took her measurements in her room. Long lovely tarps of black silk were unrolled. Red and green fabric were pulled from their totes along with sheer sheets of shimmery orange cloth. They set to work rather quickly, creating her gown.

None of the shimmery orange cloth was used and Peach wondered why it had been taken out but brushed it off and admired the seamstres's handy work. The dress had black capped sleeves with matching sharp ruffles on the deep green skirt. The bodice was a vivid orange with red bleeding in to the edges. The dress reminded her of Bowser.

Initially Peach expected a white gown, just as her mother had worn. Such a dress was traditional, but this arrangement was anything but. Accepting the wedding dress for what it was, she approved. It was beautiful, just very unique. She vaguely wondered if her late mother's crown would match it.

Peach spent the afternoon overseeing the preparations. Maids and servants cleaned room from top to bottom. Chefs gathered ingredients and adequate supplies for the reception after the wedding, storing them until said time. All the staff insisted there was nothing for her to help with and shooed her away endearingly as she yearned to be of assistance. Dejectedly she left them to their work, evening approaching.

That being said, she was delighted when Bowser summoned her for help with something after supper. Unsure of what it could be, she allowed him to guide her to the kitchen. A platter filled with small dishes of cake samples sat upon a table top. Bowser encouraged her to taste the various samples and choose which would be served tomorrow.

"Oh, I couldn't..."

"I insist. Go on."

Pulling out a chair for her, Bowser sat her down and took his place seated across from her.

"We have honey, lemon, orange, chocolate, espresso, vanilla and red velvet, Peachy." he mentioned softly, "You will choose which you like best."

After Splitting various samples, Peach made her decision. As lovely as the lemon cake was, the red velvet won her favor. Bowser nodded in approval and notified the baker of Peach's choice before requesting milk for his parched bride to be. When the stout man returned with the glass of milk, Bowser took it and offered it to Peach who sipped it gratefully. The excess of cake crumbs and frosting had left her quite thirsty.

Bowser watched her fondly as she washed down the desserts she had shared with him. Lost in her thought she failed to notice him watching her. He prepared to speak when a loud crashing resonated throughout the castle. Alarmed, Peach gasped. A very solemn look spread across Bowser's features.

"We have company"


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry for the wait for guys! I finished the college semester and finally have free time again. :) Thank you for reading and please drop a review! I appreciate all the favorites and followers too, you're all awesome.

PS: This chapter is short because it is late and I am very tired, BUT, if I get enough reviews on this chapter I promise to update it quickly.

"We have company"

Peach held her hand to her heart, startled. Her icy blue eyes shifted nervously as she tried standing from the table but Bowser held an arm out firmly insisting she stay seated.

"Stay still" he urged her while getting up from his chair, the legs of it scraping the precious tile loudly when he rushed to the door.

Suddenly Bowser ran back to Peach, pulling her by the arm from the chair and guided her from the room. A loud insistent crashing could be heard from the foyer as they ran north in to the castle, towards Bowser's chambers. The crashing became louder and heavier along with what sounded to be explostions.

"Bowser!" Peached exclaimed as he pulled her up a set of stairs. "What is happening?...Are those bob-ombs!"

"Keep moving my dear, we must hurry"

"Bowser!" she repeated, struggling to keep up with his long strides. "What is that noise?!"

Koopa troopas towards them down the hall, saluting their king. From every corridor they emerged, ready for battle.

"Sir, we're surrounded!"

"Seal the exits! Defend this castle!" he bellowed. "At all costs! If they enter, you fight!"

The troops continued their sprint towards the front of the castle, running past Bowser and Peach who ran north. An enormous commotion erupted, a giant boom echoing through the air. It was nearly ear splitting and Bowser hefted Peach up in to his arms, charging down the long hall with broken windows and cracked tiles where they had argued the previous night.

"What is going on!?"

"He's back " he spat. "And he's brought company."

"He's back!?"

He carried her to his chambers, throwing open the door and slamming it shut. after blowing a few wall torches lit, Bowser hefted a chest up from a secret trap door in the floor and dropped it on his work bench. Throwing his iron fist down upon it, the lock cracked and fell to the ground now totally useless. Opening it, he breathed heavily, pulling a large obsidian battle gauntlet out. He proceeded to pull out a chest plate along with the rest of the armor.

"What are you doing? What is all this?"

"There is no time to explain"

No words were spoken as he put on the armor. First the chest plate, then the boots followed by a heavy helmet. All the armor was black, matching the large gauntlet he first revealed. The armor piece that covered his tail adorned a large line of spikes, something along the lines of a medievalweapon. The last thing to be put on was the gauntlet, a large red gem adorning it.

"What is going to happen?" Peach questioned, watching as Bowser fastened the gauntlet. "What will you do?"

Bowser glanced at her, nostrils flaring, and turned away. He ripped open a storage compartment, revealing a battle axe, the blade nearly Peach's size.

"What must be done"

Horror etched itself on Peach's face, palms clamping over her mouth.

"There has to be another way! Bowser, no!"

The King shook his head, regretful eyes cast down upon her.

"There is no other way." he told her. "He was warned to never return here. He knows the consequence, he should have stayed away."

Bowser hefted the battle axe from it's mount.

"Now I must go. You are not to leave this chamber unless in danger. Understood? No one must know where you are."

"I can't remain here-"

"UNDERSTOOD!?"

Peach closed her mouth, nodding mutely. The heavy door was slammed shut, blowing out two torches, leaving Peach to stand alone amongst his belongings in the light of a single torch which flickered from the gust of air. She dropped to her knees, clutching her chest, unable to cope. Bowser was going to kill Mario...Mario didn't abandon her. He had been threatened.

Bowser had lied. What else did he lie about?

The koopa King charged through the corridor, breathing labored. They had made it in the castle, now it was time to fight. And for the last time. He could hear them flooding in and searching, them fighting with his troops. But where was HE? Peach was his, no one would take her away again. Now where was he?!

"YOUR NASTINESS!"

Kammy called for him in the distance, out of sight.

"Kammy! Where is he?" Bowser shouted. "Where are you?"

She revealed herself, zipping around the corner on her broomstick. She flew to him, hovering by his shoulders. Her dry scaly hand point towards the ceiling in an overeggaserated motion. The roof.

"I've been searching for you! He's heading towards the roof!"

"Of course!" Bowser grunted, running past her. "I will go there!"

"Where's the princess!?"

Ignoring her, he kept going. He wouldn't tell a soul where she was.

"Bowser!"

Bowser ran up the long stairwell leading to the roof and barreled through the doors. He approached the empty space, furiously taken in the surroundings. Mario wasn't here. Angered he turned and stomped back towards the door but the sound of boots hitting concrete hit his ears. Facing where the sound came from, Mario came in to sight.

Sweat poured from the plumber's face, bullets of it sliding down his skin and falling. He pointed at Bowser, furious

"Where is the Princess?"

Hefting his battle axe over his shoulder, he readied it in warning. Being the blade was nearly Peache's size, it was certainly larger than Mario.

"Leave."

"Where is she!?"

Bowser growled and stepped towards Mario, waving the Axe in a display of power. Mario stared him down and that's when Bowser snapped. He swung the weapon and readied to strike when a bead of light flew past his face. Mario jumped back from the attack and looked up in time to see what seemed to be a star child fly in to the castle doors that Bowser left open behind him.

"PRINCESS!" Twink cried, as he flew down the stairs leading back in to her castle.  
"Princess Peach!"

Twink reached the end of the stairs, stopping before turning side to side uncertainty

"Princess, where are you!" he yelled, zipping down the hall but reaching nothing but more hallways. "Oh no! Where could she be?"

"You made a grave mistake, Mario...I told you to never come back." Bowser grit out through his clenched teeth, "This will end today."

"That it will"

Bowser swung his axe but Mario dodged it and jumped behind him, kicking with his full body weight as he projectile himself off bowser's plated shell. Bowser pursued him again, but Mario only managed to graze his arm resulting in a bleeding gash. Mario leaped away but Bowser turned, taking him down with his armored tail, the spikes stabbing his calves.

Peach could hear a fight somewhere above her, a heavy force shaking the roof followed by a much lighter thump.

Mario!

Uncurling herself from her place on Bowser's floor, she stood.

"PRINCESS!"

Twink searched high and low, tears welling in his eyes. He could hear the thumps above, he knew Mario was in danger. He checked her room but it was empty. The foyer, the dining hall the kitchen, the throne room. All empty. Bom-ombs were clashing the koopas throughout the whole castle, their fights he avoided while searching. when looping back around the castle he nearly gave up, until he realized there was one place he hadn't checked. The dark corridor.

"You've ruined her life enough! Just leave her be!" Mario shouted, staggering as he stood on his impaled leg. "There is no place for you in this Kingdom!"

Bowser did not reply, he just swung at Mario who tiredly avoided being beheaded.

"What do you want from her?"

Retracting the axe, he held it close, eyeing Mario.

"She's mine." he explained, speaking lowly. "Once you are gone, I will be her king"

"You're a monster and that's all you'll ever be"


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So it's been a bit, hope you guys didn't abandon ship on me haha. I am back with another installment. Was super happy to see reviews, thank you! Feedback is all I ask for, keeps me motivated. Well anyways, hope you enjoy! I'm super excited for the next chapter I have planned.

"You're a monster and that's all you'll ever be"

Bowser paused, snarling at the unwelcome hero.

Twink hurried back in the direction he entered the castle from, towards the dark corridor. The sounds of the roof above halted and his heart dropped, worried worse was going to take place. He flew through hallways passing many opened doors along the way. One after another the rooms all blurred the same as he zipped past them, cept for one which struck his attention.

One room had it's doors haphazardly thrown open, most likely from a servant hurrying out of there upon the castle being placed under attack. Looking in, Twink saw rolls of fabric dropped on the floor seeming to have been knocked over. The room was trashed to say the least with boxes of sewing supplies thrown everywhere along with the rolls of fabric. Many of them were half undone lying along the tile...surrounding a stripped seamstress mannequin.

The sounds of feet charging on the roof filled the castle and Twink teared up in panic. Fleeing from the room, he continued his search for the Princess. Down the long destroyed hallway, Twink searched. Light came in through the broken windows but further down rest a corridor, hidden from the main room. Entering it, Twink could see the entrance to a bed chamber. Presuming there was nowhere else to look, he flew towards it.

It was dark and unwelcoming, the only promise of success being the very faint flicker of light coming from underneath the bedroom door. As he neared it, soft sniffles reached his ears followed by very gently spoken prayers. The voice could be of only one person. Mustering all his strength, Twink slammed himself against the closed door.

A thud scared Princess Peach, causing her to flinch. She held her breath, scared someone had come to take her against Bowser's orders. If she allowed herself to be taken without a fight surely that would enrage the king and compromise the well being of her people. Unwilling to simply allow the intruders to know of her presence, she stayed still in hopes they would leave.

"Princess Peach! Princess Peach!" A child's voice called from the other side. "Are you in there? Please please! You must be in there! Let me in!"

The thud repeated itself multiple times against the door and Peach flew to her feet with the relief that it was just her friendly star child come to see her. Opening the door, she expected to see Twink floating before her but he wasn't there.

"Twink?"

"I'm here Princess!"

The star child peeled himself off the door and made his presence visible to Peach. Holding her hands out, Peach pulled the star child to her with concern lacing her beautiful features. She looked down at Twink's face, seeing his teary eyes clouded over with pure exhaustion, and held him to her.

"Oh Twink, you look so tired" she observed sadly.

Twink shook out of her arms though, and flew back and forth urgently.

"Princess! We have to go! Bowser and Mario-Bowser and Mario-Theyre...They're-" Twink wheezed, unable to explain himself. "They're gonna-we have to...we have to go! "

"I can't leave here, Twink. Bowser demanded no one know my location. I am to stay here, hidden."

Of course Twink didn't accept her answer and persisted they go. Peach refused but the star child didn't relent. Urging to leave with him, he tried pushing Peach out with his limited strength. Twink's valiant efforts hurt her heart and she shook her head sadly.

"Twink-"

"Princess! We have to go! The castle is under attack! Bob-ombs are everywhere, this place could go down at any time!"

Debating what to do, Peach nodded and followed Twink from the chamber. They left the dark corridor and debated which exit to run to when what felt like an earthquake cracked the ceiling above them followed by an ear piercing roar that shook the castle entirely. Dust fell from the ceiling cracks and Peach coughed as the debri entered her airway.

"If we don't get out of here, we're going down with Mario! Hurry!"

Peach coughed again and shook her head, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Is there anything we can do?" She asked helplessly. "Something must be able to stop this rebellion. It is not like my people to do this."

"You're being held captive! They will stop at nothing until you're safe!"

The princess waved her gloved hand to Twink, waving away dust and debris floating in the air around her. She continued her escape, correcting Twink on his mistake.

"Twink, maany of times have I been held captive and they never responded like this. I am no longer being held captive here. I assure you I am under Bowser's command willingly. We are betrothed... the kingdoms were notified of the arrangement, were they not?"

"Of course they were notified! Which is why all this is happening! Your people wish to rescue you from this!

Peach stopped and turned in the opposite direction, running towards the stairs to the castle's roof. Twink followed her, completely unable to understand what she was doing. He urged her to follow him outside but she took hurried steps up the stairwell.

"I have to see Mario." She explained, ignoring the child's pleas. " I have to go to him."

"But Princess-"

"This isn't up for discussion, there's no time!"

"I'll give you one last chance to leave here and never show your face again"

Mario stood away from the Great Koopa King, struggling to stay on his feet. His clothes were matted with blood, the dark coppery substance smeared along the gashes and holes. The man shook his head, holding his hammer in a measly attempt to intimidate Bowser.

"Leave or you will pay with your life" Bowser warned, ready to swing his weapon. "Is this worth dying for, Mario? You 'hero'? Is your title worth more than your being?"

"No...but she is. " he stated.

Bowser shook his head, growling with rage.

"She is nothing to you...as long as I make it that way." He explained, hefting his weapon up ready to swing.

"Do you think this is what she wants?" Mario challenged, readying to jump away . "Is this what she deserves?"

"She deserves to be loved"

Spitting blood and saliva from his mouth, Mario shook his head with great amusement. His face contorted to an almost malice grin, pulling the apples of his cheeks up and revealing his bloody teeth. Pointing at Bowser, he stared.

" What do you know about love? " He questioned. "You're a selfish and pathetic excuse for a ruler. Uprooting her life for your selfish wishes. I've never seen a sadder existence. If anyone should die tonight, it should be you. You'll find your peace soon enough "

Swinging his tail, Bowser powerfully knocked Mario on to his back. He stomped towards him until his massive body towered over him, casting a shadow in the sun looming over them in the sky. Ready to end it, he raised the axe with tears in his eyes. One swing and his enemy would be done for.

"Find your peace, Bowser"


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm baaacccckkkkk. I gotta say, when I started this story I wasn't expecting it to actually be liked or followed or anything. I'm just so happy you all proved me wrong! On with the show! Please let me know your thoughts! (Also, mature content next chapter...just a heads up)

"Find your peace Bowser."

The Axe dropped, approaching Mario's face and the doors flew open far behind him.

"STOP IT!"

Bowser's Axe landed by Mario's head, the blade shaving off a speck of his mustache as the blade rested millimeters from his ear. The polished surface gleamed in the sun which resided high in the sky, seemingly scalding to the men whom wore themselves down in battle.

Peach's heels clicked chaoiticly as she sprinted towards the scene which unfolded before her as she opened the stairway doors leading to the top of the castle. Bowser panted heavily, looming over Mario, his anger lulled slightly by the sound of the princess calling out to him.

"Bowser!" She wailed, huffing with tears in her eyes. "Bowser, Sto-"

Her words were cut off as her heel broke beneath her foot. Plummeting to the ground beneath her, her petite form crashing on stone and the star child fluttered to and fro in panic. Bowser reacted immediately, leaving the axe wedge in the stone by Mario's head. Turning, he hurried to Peach as she lay on the ground having used her arms to catch her fall. Her face rested on her gloved forearm, her sobs leaking tears on to the silken fabric

"Peachy, Peachy are you alright?" He asked her, scared to lift her face. "Are you hurt?"

Peach lifted herself from the ground, kneeling on her skirts as she grasped Bowser by the arm choking as she cried. Droplets fell from her chin on to his scales and a familiar dread filled Bowser. Never again did he want to see her shed tears, but here they were.

"Bowser..." She choked through her swelling throat, not wanting to blubber as she had the previous night. "Stop this. Please, I beg of you...do not take his life."

"Princess, my enemy-"

" Mario resides as citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom. As current ruler, I plea that you spare him. Please, I beg you. Do not do in your heart-"

Bowser breathed heavily through his nostrils as Mario got up behind them, staggering from injury and fatigue. Pointing, he spat his words venomously.

" This creature has no heart, your highness. Now run while you can, this isn't over."

A furious roar escaped the koopa King, who turned his head to look at the plumber. Rather than tremble frightened like Twink, Peach squeezed his arm fiercely and pleaded.

"No! Enough!" She cried, white knuckle grip across the scales which weren't covered by armor. "Mario, cease this rebellion! Can you not see what ruins you're placing upon my land? "

"Ruins? With all respect your highness, this monster has you held hostage. This chaos must end, he will place you're land in ruins. By no means will you join lands with him, not while I have any say in it.I'm here to rescue you. Now get away from that monster."

Fury contorted Peach's features, her icy blue eyes blazing as she tried standing but nearly failed from her broken heel. Gripping Bowser for balance, she stared down Mario and waved her arm from her left side to her right in a 180 degree motion.

"I ORDER THAT YOU CEASE"

"This monster has corrupted you." Mario spoke solemnly, glaring at Bowser. "You wish him to live."

"Bowser is no Monster. Surrender and cease this rebellion."

Ready to fight, Mario stepped forward although clearly not in any condition to do so. Bowser tried moving Peach to set her down but she smacked way the Koopa King's hand and held him tightly.

" I have spared you your life and this is how you behave?" She barked.

"Your kingdom doesn't need his blood." Mario argued.

"My kingdom needs his blood just about as much as it needs yours. Bowser will be King, it is my choice, Mario. Now cease or I will have no say in whether you live or die. Defy me again, and your life will no longer be in my control."

Mario stood wordlessly eyeing the pair, fear seeping in to his pupils. Confusion clouded his gaze, causing his brow to dip. Shaking his head as if questioning his reality, he balked. Pursing his lips to speak, he hesitated.

"Peach..."

"Your highness" she corrected. "Have you made your choice? Will you stop this?"

Mario wasn't given a chance to explain himself as a pair of parakoopas swooped up high in the air past them, carrying some piece of fabric. Upon closer inspection it was ...her wedding gown.

"LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS" a crown chanted from the castle grounds.

One parakoopa lit a match and readied to set the skirts on fire.

"Bowser, my gown!"

There was nothing Bowser could do but luckily a shy guy buzzed by and swiped the wedding gown, flying with it. The parakoopas attempted to reclaim it as the crowd hollered, but they were unsuccessful. Spotting the princess and Bowser, he descended down and dropped it for the princess hovered by the royal koopa.

"Sir, Bowser, the enemy still stands. Do you require back up?" The shy guy demanded, urgently desperate to assist his king. "Shall I summon the troops here?"

Looking at Mario, bowser snarled displeased.

"Shall I have the troops summoned?" Bowser asked, pronouncing his words carefully. "Or will you leave me and my bride peacefully?"

Face stoicly tensed, Mario removed his hat and threw it off the castle top, letting it flutter to the grounds. The crowd stopped it's commotion and fell silent. Approaching the ledge, he looked out over the people and held his hands up in surrender.

"This land is no longer mine to protect" Mario announced. "I leave you here with the understanding that I have done all that I can do. I am so very sorry."

The crowd made not a sound, anticipating Mario's next words.

"I am leaving, I can not live out my days where I have once protected...not where my enemy will rule."

The people on the ground stood shocked, gasping as the weakened man tipped forward and fell from the castle. The parakoopas tried with all their might to catch him...and succeeded. Peach cried hysterically having almost witnessed a suicide, one she felt entirely guilty for. Disgusted with the display and the effect it had on the princess, he bellowed out to the parakoopas.

"Take him away from here...if he wish to take his life may it be beyond my bride's home. There shall no longer be a funeral AND wedding occurring tonight. Now go!"

Fearful, the parakoopas fled from the place with Mario in tow and disappeared. Bowser looked to Peach as she tried calming herself down and gestured to the crowd of her people below the castle.

"You must speak to them, they will listen on your behalf. Please make peace for us."

Nodding to Bowser and Twink, she stood up straight and approached the ledge, wedding gown draped over her arm. Looking at the faces of her people, she felt sorrow and shame at what had happened moments prior. Unsure of where to begin, she offered an apology.

"Attention Mushroom Kingdom... I, your princess, apologize from the depths of my heart. Never would I wish such disorder for your livelihood...nor such tragedy. But I assure you all is well." she began, worried for the families scared beyond their wits. "Tonight I wed. I do so for the well being of you all. I wish you all the best quality of life I can provide. In order to do so, this divide between lands must fall. As your highness, I assure you this unitemnet will benefit you all...it will be a new beginning."

An angry citizen stepped forward, fist held high in rage and shook it bitterly.

"But who will protect us?!" He yelled, motioning to the direction Mario had been taken away in. "Who will keep this kingdom safe?!'

Peach smiled, her lips curled tiniest bit.

"Our King."

Holding up her wedding gown, she displayed it proudly.

By some miraculous miracle her castle was not in complete shambles. The entrance was blown up and rooms were a mess, some walls were cracked and powdery with debris, but her castle was in one piece. Workers and servants scrambled around in complete disarray in a hurry to repair it all. By nightfall, the ceremony would take place regardless if her home was ready or not.

In her room, Peach stood before her full length mirror. Lost in thought, she examined her reflection as she held the gown to her body, already knowing what it would like on her. Wearing a modest white slip of a dress, she anticipated the arrival of a servant to assist her in putting on the gown.

She pondered the event of her wedding...how she'd look standing with Bowser at the altar. How would life be as a Queen, sharing her land. Children were surely expected of her, a thought she was very divided upon. For years she envisioned her groom to be of the same race of her, but her groom was the largest Koopa to exist.

A wedding she could easily handle, but her wedding night ...the thought left her a tad nervous. As a maiden, and proudly so, Peach hardly ever fixated on consummation with the fantasy of it being wonderful and magical. Surely she had heard the tales of blushing brides in throghs of their groom's passion between the sheets, but she'd always been modest and too bashful to think of such things. If anything, consummation was frightening. A sacred interaction, but frightening.

How could she undress for a man tonight? And give her body for his pleasure while she ached from her maidenhead? Such thoughts were valid concerns with no answers. Undoubtfully, she would experience such things during the wee hours of the night as she lay with her husband in his chambers. But hopefully she wouldn't see Bowser until much later, for now she needed to breath.

.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wedding night, oooooo! *wink* Thank you all for reading and sticking with it. Hope you enjoy and any feedback will be greatly cherished. Have at it

(There may be some typos, if there are just bare with me. I am going to bed because I am very tired but really wanted to post this for you all. When I wake up I shall go over this again and check for errors."

An elderly Toad servant woman entered Peach's room quietly and approached her from behind as she stood in her mirror. In the servant's arm he carried a wrapped bundle of some sort. Greeting the woman kindly, Peach questioned as to what was in the bundle.

"Your undergarments but of course."

"I am wearing undergarments, what would give you the idea I am not?"

"oh deary," the old servant cooed."To be young and naive..."

"We are gathered here today to diminish the divide between kingdoms. The Mushroom Kingdom, and all it's glory, kindly welcomes the reign of a new King and the lovely, beloved Queen Peach."

The Mushroom Kingdom Ambassador stood before those gathered in the coronation room. Mushroom Kingdom residents sat along one side of the room whilst Bowser's followers sat on the side opposite of them. Toadsworth rose from his seat and took the podium, Bowser taking his place by the elderly Toad.

" Would you all be so kind as to rise from your seats for the beautiful bride?"

Unanimously, Everyone stood up and turned inwards to face the long aisle. Two small Toad children pranced down the aisle, scattering flower petals along the walkway. Given the affirmative nod by Toadsworth, two Armored Koopas opened the double doors and from the other side emerged Peach. The Organist began playing and the princess approached the altar, her bouquet of crimson roses held securely in her grasp. The deep red, almost maroon, flowers stood out in moderate contrast to her orange bodice which was vividly bright and blended in to a green and black skirt.

Hair pinned up in a detailed, swirled bun, she passed by the townspeople. Her vibrant gown shocked those of the Mushroom Kingdom while Bowser's followers admired the design awefully. Looking out in to her guests, she spotted an all too familiar head of brown hair, missing it's green cap. Watching her approach, Bowser held out his hand in reassurance, pulling her to stand with him. All those in the chapel, resumed their seats.

"Do you, Bowser, take our beloved Princess with promise to uphold her regal legacy? To have and to hold, until this day forward, for better or worse, richer or poor, until death do you part?"

"I do" he stated lowly.

With a genuine upturn of his lips, Bowser nodded solemnly. Taking Peach's hand, he thumbed the precious jewel passed down from his mother in silent validation. Curling the fingers of her other hand around his large thumb, she waited for Toadsworth to carry on the vows.

"And do you, our cherished Princess, take this Koopa with promise to prosper this land? To have and to hold, until this day forward, for better or worse, richer or poor, until death do you part?"

"Yes, I do." She answered, nodding with her blue eyes softened.

"Now if anyone objects to marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace. Otherwise, may our King claim his bride. "

No one stirred in the chapel and the room fell deathly silent. All had their eyes glued to the chapel, anticipating the wedding's concluding factor. Peach looked out at the two kindoms's residents, face void of any visible concern . A clawed finger rested below her jawline and tilted her face up and away from the people. Leaning down, Bowser looked lovingly at Peach, exhaustion evident in his eyes and he raised the veil from her face.

" So this is how it's going to be?"

Luigi stood up from his seat and looked Princess Peach up and down disappointedly. Those sitting on either side of him scooted away anxiously, shaking their heads 'no' at him. Casting a side long glance at them, turned back to face Peach and her groom, holding his hand out in reference to everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom.

" My brother has devoted years to you, protecting these people from outsiders. Everything he's done, nearly at the expense of his own life, has been to protect you. And this is how you repay him? You marry the enemy?"

"You will take your seat or leave. Such disrespect I will not allowed." Bowser growled.

With resentment plastered over his entire demeanor, Luigi invertedly pursed his lips. Looking to Peach for a reaction, he unhappily shook his head when she looked back him with nothing to say. Laughing dryly, he waved goodbye to those in the room and left.

Reclaiming his bride's attention, Bowser tipped her face back to him.

"May I, Peachy?"

Giving one sad glance to where Luigi had made a scene and left, she looked at Bowser and permitted him to kiss her. The touch of their lips was chaste and very brief and the people clapped politely, those of Bowser's Kingdom far more...enthusiastically. Toadsworth removed Peach's crown and bowed tearfully as Kammy Koopa brought forth her new crown to be coronated with...one which was not her late mother's.

Bowser took the obsidian crown, it's slightly pointed edges swirled like crystallized lava with red jewels encrusted within it. The new crown felt lighter upon her skull and she reached her fingers up to graze the polished surface. The headpiece was not what she'd been expecting but none the less carried it's own charm.

"A round of applause for our king's long awaited Queen!" Kammy suggested, her suggestion being followed through ten fold as the room erupted in to applause from both sides.

Music played in the ballroom as servants cut the cake and passed it out by the trayful. The vibrantly colored red velvet wedding confection was a huge hit and extraordinarily popular amongst the people. Nodding and chewing approvingly, they enjoyed the small wedding reception in the comfort of their many designated tables.

Bowser nudged a plate of cake, the flavor chosen by her, to his bride and encouraged to her have some. She paid no mind to it and observed the ballroom thoughtfully. Her eyes looked transfixed and lost at the same time, the almost sorrowful expression dampering her beautiful face,

"My dear?"

"They're all segregated" Peach spoke her concerns with disappointment. "They sit amongst each other as if strangers."

"They are still strangers...give them time. Now have some cake, it was made for you."

The guests filed their way out of the castle, waving goodbye to Peach and Bowser. All of them went out in to the night on their way home by whatever means in which they originally arrived. Closing the castle doors once they all had made their leave, the servants set to work cleaning up what was left of their day.

Addressing Peach kindly, Bowser picked her up and carried Peach out of the foyer. Looking over his shoulder, she spotted a star child in the window and waved goodbye. It smiled and disappeared before shooting out of sight in to the sky outside. Resting her face on his chest, she covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Has tonight left you weary, my dear?" Bowser inquired, noting his wife's tired demeanor. " I apologize for any stress you've endured."

"I hold no resentment"

The castle halls were no longer heavily guarded by armored Koopas as they once were. Sparse pairs of Toad soldiers and armored koopas watched over separate wings of the castle. Approaching the corridor leading to the long wall hallway in which would bring them to Bowser's chambers, two armored koopas saluted their King and Queen, stepping aside for them.

The hallway had been too severely damaged for the servants to fix before the ceremony and it still looked the same as I had when Bowser encountered Peach two nights prior. Not realizing what they would walk in on, both Bowser and Peach took in the wreckage. With a heavy heart, Bowser held Peach closer to his chest and walked through.

Daring not to bring up such melancholious events, Bowser did not offer any commentary, explanation or apology. He simply carried his newlywed wife to their now shared chambers. The torches along the wall were lit when they entered and Peach was placed on the floor as Bowser turned to close them in to their chamber. Her long onyx gloves reached for the crown rested on her head, but Bowser claimed them, stopping her from removing the headpiece.

"I do not wish to see you take it off so quickly, seeing it rejoices me." He whispered "You should see how lovely you are."

Letting go of her gloved hands, he placed them by her sides and caressed the layers of fabric which encased her waist. Turning her around, he insisted she take a look for herself. The mirror showed her petite form towered over by her husband, his gargantuan form nearly taking up the large mirror mounted upon the bed chamber wall.

She took notice of how the crown looked on her, but took further notice of how eccentric but lovely her wedding gown was. She smoothed down the long ruffle below her bodice and blinked at her reflection with appreciation shining through her irises.

"I am so appreciative to the seamstresses here, what talented women they are" she commended, sincerely amazed by their work. "This gown is a treasure."

"That may be so but whom it adorns is much more precious in my opinion."

A smooth claw latched under a lace looped button and pulled the loop up and over to release it. The undoing of the button atop of her spine startled her and she gasped in surprised. Bowser continued downward, undoing the trail of small button until reaching the last one above the small of her back.

Placing his hand on her sleeved shoulder he slid the dress off a few inches before being stopped. Holding the bodice to her bosom, she reacted reflexively before her gown became a pile of fabric at her feet. Watching his new bride bashfully hold on to her modesty, he rubbed the pinked tinged snowy complexion of her cheek.

"If you do not wish for me to undress you, I see now fault in that tonight. " he reassured her, letting go of her wedding dress and allowing her some personal space.

"Our consummation...it is tradition."

"Tradition is trivial if it makes you uneasy."

Looking at Bowser's reflection in the mirror, she caught his eyes. He gazed at her so earnestly, with such care none but her would ever have the grace of witnessing. Wishing so badly to please him and uphold the regal tradition, she stood there, burdened.

"What is it, Peachy? What is it which unsettles you?"

"My shy nature...for I have never felt the touch of a man or the intensity of his eyes across my maiden flesh." The fair skinned woman confided to her husband. "Your hands which undress me, they cause me to tremble."

"Very well then, you may undress yourself at your own leisure.."

Peering over her shoulder to look directly at Bowser, Peach looked to see if he was in fact serious. In response she got the reassuring notion that he was being truthful and not facetious. Bowser watched patiently as his bride moved her hand, sliding the wedding gown off her body.

The weighted lengths of fabric pooled around her ankles in a silken ring and she stepped out from it. What remained of her modesty were her elbow length gloves and underwear, all of which were black and matched her crown and heels. Black was such a brooding color, one without life or vibrancy. A color she had the displeasure of wearing twice in her life, when she'd said her final goodbyes to both her parents.

The thought was wafted away from her mind as Bowser picked up the dressed, turned around and took his seat upon their now shared bed. Moving the dress to rest on a stool, he waited. Unsure of how to proceed, Peach faced him in hopes that'd he say something. Taking in her appearance, Bowser appreciated the dark color detailed along extremities of her form. A color he associated with his home, he now had the pleasure of seeing on the woman he fawned for.

"Black suits you perfectly in my eyes, as contrast for you as it may be." He admired, savoring the sight he only dreamed of being permitted to see. "Come give me a closer look, let me enjoy the presence of my Queen."

Approaching Bowser, Peach felt herself unable to tear her eyes away from the floor. She fixated on them anxiously as she remained exposed and vulnerable to his absorbent eyes. Looking at her as if she were a delicacy, he thoroughly praised her appearance.

Dry scales explored the expanse of skin across her hips and pelvis, admiring every dip and detail. The roughened texture of his hands trailed up to the hem of her tightly fitted bra , testing to see if it would budge with effort and offer him a peak of what lie underneath.

"I wish to see more of you" Bowser declared under his labored breath, undoing the clasp holding her bra closed from the front.

The straps of her bra fell from her arms and released her breasts, the milky mounds protruding from below her sternum with deep pink peaks in the center. Shuddering as damp breaths ghosted over them, she concealed them with her gloved hands. Not desiring to make his bride feel the need to cover up, he took her by the rear and picked her up, and laid her down on the mattress then shooed her hands away from their place over her breasts.

Bowser's lips were not as soft as Peach hoped for them to be. The reptillian's mouth was not nearly as dry as his hands or body but not soft like her own. Having them pressing closed mouth kisses along her belly felt vaguely like completely worn down sandpaper, a feeling not immensely pleasurable but not unpleasurable .

He kissed and caressed her, willing her to respond to his ministrations. When taking her breast in hand, she loudly cried out unexpectedly from his sudden contact. Her body quaked with miniscule vibrations as her nervousness began surfacing fully.

"Why do you tremble, my bride? Do you not welcome me to caress you?" The Koopa King drawled out calmly, swirling his thumbs around the rosey peaks which were her dainty nipples. " Your lovely form tempts me wickedly."

"This is all new, pay no mind to my tremors."

"As you wish"

The rough pads of Bowser's fingers teased her nipples, erecting them to his liking. Unable to curb his temptation, he caught the fleshy bit in his mouth and suckled on it. Using his tongue to tease it, he curled the wet appendage around the surrounding areola. The thrilled gasp that broke free of Peach's mouth was not anticipated but Bowser took pleasure in it all the same.

The surface of Bowser's tongue was unlike the surface of his skin. It was hot and wet, gliding easily where he licked. His tongue was faintly ribbed, the texture catching on to the tender nipples in his mouth. Continuing to lick and suckle her in an effort to hear her virginal moans once again, he felt himself hardening beneath his shell.

Her nipple was reddened and puffy when he released it from his mouth. The sight of it making him want to give the other the same treatment, wishing not to leave any surface unattended to. Putting aside the urge, he licked his lips at the flushed woman at his mercy. Giving no choice in the matter, he removed Peach's underwear, knocking her heels off in the process of doing so.

Scared of frightening her with the size of his erect member, he chose to remain in his shell until he felt she could begin to take him. As scared as she was of what was to come that night, she laid there submissively as maids had taught her. When Bowser reached between her opened legs, she didn't shy away, allowing him to seek out the pearl hidden between her intimate lips.

When the scaly surface of his finger touched it, however, that is when Peach recoiled. His dry skin felt too rough upon the sensitive bead. Bowser pulled away in fright that he'd done something to upset her but upon seeing what the issue was he went about what he'd tried to do from another angle.

Positioning his hands on her knees to spread her legs wider, he dipped the very tip of his tongue between her folds. Peach wailed at the foreign pleasure, feeling sparks of sensation as Bowser's nostrils puffed warm air to the skin surrounding her clitoris. In the back of her mind, she affirmed the erotic tales and fantasies she'd heard and read about were indeed a reality.

She allowed Bowser to lick and flick his tongue around the bead between her legs, feeling as if every shred of her current being was rooted where the wonderful sensations were manifesting. The sensations intensified, creeping up her abdomen as what felt like was a coil ready to snap. Whimpering, she threw her head back and moaned loudly as an orgasm took over.

Not wasting time, Bowser slipped his tongue inside her entrance and tasted the fluids there. Curling it vertically to fit inside, he pushed it further until reaching the barrier that was her maidenhead. The taut internal skin stretched as it was pressed upon, causing pressure to spread along the elastic membrane to Peach's inner walls.

"Bowser...do not lie to me. Removing my Maidenhead shall hurt terribly, will it not?

"Ay, my dear, I wish I could say it wouldn't" Bowser consoled her, removing his tongue to speak. " I promise to take your well being as priority over my urges."

Removing his shell, Bowser set it off to side to wait by bed until later use. His erect member stood hard and pulsing from his body, eager for attention. When laying her eyes upon it, Peach's face drained of all color and she clamped her thighs together in pure horror.

"Bowser, how on earth is this conceivable?"

Separating her legs with gentle coaxing, he aligned his pelvis with her and nestled the tip of his erection in to her slippery core. Barely breaching her, he grunted, fighting his instincts to force himself in. The bulbous head stretched Peach, eliciting painful whines from her.

Attempting to penetrate her any deeper served to be unsuccessful and only placed more distress on Peach. Her ring of muscle would not allow further insertion to occur and as a result, left Bowser in a difficult situation. Her slippery fluids leaked from her with what little space his well endowed member allowed but he could not maneuver himself to penetrate her deeper. Forcing himself with a powerful thrust would surely injure his beloved, which was not what he desired at all.

Lifting her by the back, he pulled her to straddle his lap while holding her right about his swollen want as she stayed connected by his tip. If he could not breach her, perhaps gravity would assist. She was adequately moistened from his oral stimulation to her loins and slid down his erection as Bowser lowered her by fractioned increments

Her insides nearly burned from the intrusion, her Maidenhead being popped . The thin skin like layer inside snapped painfully, droplets of blood covering Bowser's tip from inside. Clenching her buttocks in perseverance to keep still, he paid head to his wife's agonized tears which leaked from her eyes.

The wet drips landed on him and he cursed to himself. If Bowser were a fire, Peach's tears would extinguish him. Holding her with as much compassion as he could convey, he thrust upwards shallowly. One thrust followed the other and his bride held on to him for dear life as she forced herself not to scream. Gradually the pain muted with time but never disappeared.

Bowser's pants grew more labored as he continued, his end nearing. As Peach's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, he let loose a roar once achieving his orgasm. Semen projectile in to her cervix, coating the entry to her awaiting uterus, and Peach shuddered in relief.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Been a bit since I updated this fic. About time I get around to updating it. Thank you for reading!

Days that followed the wedding were rather peaceful, the castle having been restored and fixed of any damage. A weeks time it took for all to be fixed, Princess Peach watching as the servants went about doing so during the day. The long corridor leading to her bed chambers were the last to be tended to. As the servants packed away, she stood along the long hallway alone.

The cracked tiles were all replaced, the windows as well. Walls were replastered and the ceiling was reinforced. A new, bright red carpet was laid along the tile in a long strip leading to the bedroom chambers. Her eyes took it all in before sighing. It had been a very strenuous series of events recently, both mentally and physically.

The days that followed her consummation with the new king, Peach felt rather sore both overall and intimately. Due to such, intimacy had not been instigated the nights following. Nor had Bowser set Peach to tend to any royal errands or tasks. Many of the Mushroom Kingdom's residents had questions and concerns, which they wished to bring to light, but for the time being Bowser did not allow such commotion in their home.

On account of Peach having nothing to do, she stood idly in the corridor with no hurry to move along. Sighing again, she held her stomach. Surely the King would anticipate an heir soon, one she was uncertain she could physically produce be it the difference in species. But still, she would try...or rather they had tried and would continue to do so. The thought worried her as she looked down the hall to the door of her bedchambers with Bowser. What would be done if she could not achieve pregnancy?

"Good afternoon, my Dear."

Turning her head, she beheld Bowser whom entered through the doors a short distance behind her. She offered a small smile and greeted him back. Bowser approached her and stood right behind her, looking over the work the servants had done.

"Such fine workers we have" he observed. "This castle has been restored in no time at all."

"It certainly has."

"And how are you feeling?"

Disregaurding her own physical and intimate discomfort, Peach assured Bowser she felt fine. One thing she missed was the community. Bringing up her concern, Bowser assured her residents of the Mushroom Kingdom would be permitted through the doors in days time.

Bowser had kept his promise. A week following, the doors to the castle had been open to the public. Visitors came and went like before, many gathering one particular morning. A hearing was to take place, followers of both Peach and Bowser attending with hopes for their questions to be answered.

Topics such as alliances and shared lands were covered, the two once divided kingdoms were to be treated as one community, the lands divided merely by location. That being the case, both kingdoms were regarded to as their original names with the understanding they were one combined community.

One by one residents came up before the King and Queen, and they answered individually based on which region the resident was native to. Those from the Mushroom Kingdom were answered dominantly by Peach, those from the Koopa Kingdom were answered dominantly by Bowser.

All went smoothly despite Peach having grown rather weary from the timely event, never had such hearings gone on to be such lengthy events in the past. Hours had gone by, each wearing heavier on her. As Bowser prepared to call an end to it until further notice, a press representative of the Mushroom Kingdom had managed to hurry themselves to the front of the line.

"Your Royal Highness, a moment of your time please!"

"Perhaps another time, this event has run horribly off schedule."

"But the people can not wait, tis but a single question. I assure you."

"Very well."

Placing a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder, Bowser held her and beckoned the press representative to come forward with his question. With a note pad and pen in hand, he gave the royal couple a dazzling smile before going forward with his question. Peach struggled to maintain her welcoming smile, far too tired.

"As residents of this newly formed alliance, I think it would be in the best interest for us all to know what to expect down the line." The man began, earning a growing look of skepticism from the King. "Be it this is our home and such."

"And what would this question be?"

"Should us, the people, anticipate a future leader to come of this new alliance?"

The crowd of gathered residents murmured amongst themselves, their interest having been peaked. The reporter held a hand up, signaling the crowd to silence. Bringing his pen back to his pad of paper, he awaited an answer. Bowser gave his wife a glance, seeing her uneasiness and fatigue.

"As of now, the Queen and I do intend to provide an Heir. That is all we can provide your concerns for the time being."

"For the time being, your Highness?" The reported pryed.

"Yes, now if you'll all kindly make your exit. This event has come to an end."

The servants ensured those whom attended left in an orderly fashion. Peach watched on with Bowser before the Koopa King escorted the Queen out himself. The reporter watched as he guided a fairly exhausted looking Peach from the room before being ushered out with the rest of crowd.

Xxxxx

"Peachy, Dear. You look pale."

"I've always been pale, Bowser"

"Your wit is unfit for my concern."

Inside their bed chambers, Peach sat amongst the sheets and pillows with her legs curled along her side. Her hair pulled up in a bun and body donned in a simple pink sleeping gown, she looked to Bowser whom stood at the foot of the bed.

"In all honesty Peach, are you feeling well?"

"I've certainly been better, but I don't feel particularly unwell." Peach explained, eyes weary with fatigue. "I am tired as of late, I can say that much."

"By any chance would you be...?"

Peach gave a dainty shrug of her shoulders.

"It is too soon to tell, perhaps." Bowser lamented. "The physician should examine you regardless. You don't look like your usual self. I could summon her."

Peach consoled Bowser she did not need to see the physician. Bowser insisted but Peach was adamant he not seek her out at such a late hour, worried of inconveniencing her for a miniscule concern. Settling in to sleep, Peach lay to rest on her side, silently cursing the familiar pain in her stomach. Not wishing to discuss her upcoming menses cycle with her husband, she went to bed.

That night Peach awoke to a dull ache in her abdomen, the discomfort waking her from a deep slumber. Besides her, Bowser slept soundly. Shifting in bed, she attempted to adjust herself and fall back asleep. Doing so failed and she sat up carefully, feeling short of breath.

"Oh my..."

Feeling pain prickle beneath her ribs, Peach shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Rubbing the skin over abdomen, she tried willing away the pain. It did little to relieve her discomfort and she stood from bed with hopes the pressure off her stomach would help.

Upon standing, in a moment of vertigo, Peach's knees gave out from underneath her. She tumbled, barely catching the edge of the bed. Holding herself up, she struggled to stand. Losing her grip, she felt to the floor landing on her knees. Her fall did not land silently, Bowser stirring with the abrupt noise.

"Who's there?' He bellowed, reflexively pacing a hand to his side to defend Peach before feeling her missing presence. "Peach?"

"Bowser..."

Hearing Peach's strained voice, Bowser was immediately at attention. He hurried off the bed and looked for her, finding her on the floor by her bedside. Urgently he questioned what had happened and Peach weakly explained the pain in her abdomen.

Without hesitation, Bowser hefted Peach up in his arm and left their chambers promptly. Guards of the castle watched as their King carried the Queen with urgency. Calling out after them, they ran after Bowser inquiring what the emergency was.

"The physician" he exclaimed, clutching Peach close as two guards at the castle front doors opened them promptly as Bowser approached. "She needs the physician!"


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there. I'm back. Sorry for the wait, I've admittedly been all over the place. My apologies. I thank you for reading, I appreciate it as always.

xxxxxx

Skin of her face clammy with sweat, night gown clung to her damp skin, the queen lay along a cot. Her rosy complexion faded, leaving her ample cheeks to look sallow as the color drained from her face. The Kingdom's physician stood over her, nurses hurrying about as Bowser blotted his wife's clammy forehead with damp cloth.

"Answers!" Growled Bowser, turning a cutting eye to the small elderly woman. "I need answers!"

"Your...Highness..." The elderly woman reasoned, visibly reluctant to uttering the title. "We're doing what we can. "This could be anything. I have a hunch it could merely be her appendix."

"Then address it promptly!"

Sympathetic eyes were set upon Peach and the elderly physician shook her head, turning to fetch an assistant. Such sympathy didn't reach her eyes when turning back to the new king. Peach lay panting, sweating profusely and hardly able to speak.

"What will come of me? What is happening?" She whispered, tears leaking from her eyes as growing pains blossomed along her innards. "The pain..."

Bowser's nostrils flared, jaw tightening as two Toad nurses hurried in with an ultra sound machine. The doctor held a hand out , palm to bowser gently. Taking a gentle breath, concern for the queen, she assured him she would do all she could. Starting with taking a look at her abdominal cavity where the problem clearly was.

Ushered Bowser away from the bedside so she had room to work, the physician lifted the hem of Peach's loose billowy fabric laid folded up towards the underside of her bosom and the Toad nurses set to word applying a light, blue jelly to her stomach. Her stomach, which was now notably protruding.

The once slender plane of Peach's waist was now puffy and swollen like she'd drank too much water. The nurses rubbed the ultrasound jelly on it and looked to each other, then at the doctor, whom was also puzzled.

"Is...is she with child?" one nurse asked the doctor.

"Is she?" The elderly woman pried Bowser, gesturing for the nurses to carry on preparing for the exam.

Bowser shook his head, growing angrier.

"How on earth could she be this far along?" He grit through his grinding teeth. " Even if she were, something is wrong! Now do your job!"

Not responding to Bowser's course voice, the doctor took over once Peach was properly prepared. She turned on the machine, and ran the small hand held device over the swollen surface of Peach's abdomen. She looked at the screen, focused, searching for her appendix which she believed was the problem. But she couldn't find it.

"What...is that?" She muttered, unable to see much of anything. "Something is taking up the screen."

Moving the device all the way to one side of Peach's stomach, she could catch a glimpse of her internal organs. It looked as if something were crushing them. Sweeping back towards her center, she examined once more. Still, something blocked the screen. The physician's eyes widened.

"She has a massive growth." She stated alarmed, her calm composure evaporating as she was set in to a panic. "She needs to go in to surgery immediately. Heavens, what is that?"

The doctor quickly set aside the ultrasound device and the nurses removed the lock to the cot's wheels. Peach was hurried out of the room and Bowser stood in a frenzy as his wife was rushed off. Trembling, he stood mouth agape. A meek Toad nurse came in and guided him away, with no word of what would be of his wife.

Xxxxxx

Left to pace the hallways, Bowser stewed. Brow set heavy on his face he scowled, smoke coming from his nostrils in hot puffs. Fists clenched he held them by his sides, his heavy feet scuff and stomping the sterile tiles.

All whom crossed paths with him quickly turned on their heels and hurried away. In different directions they ran, terrified. Their fear of him only set his temper a blaze. The only one from his Bride's Kingdom whom didn't run in fear from him...was she was somewhere being operated on.

Without a word of when she, or if she'd make it out.

After all he'd endured...she could slip away from him. Years of fawning over her, and lusting for her...and loving her. He'd cast away her Hero, uprooted her life more times than he could count and terrorized her people for years. If she was gone, what was the point? He'd only ever wanted her out of it all.

Tendons tightening under his scales, he clenched his fists. Body quaking, heat built in his belly. It threatened to bubble, itching to surface. Mouth closed tightly he repressed the urge to scream, steam rising within his body and exited through his nose as flames blazed ready to exit through his mouth.

A vein pulsed in his temple, teeth aching as they down down upon one another with a force heavier than the massive king himself. A roar tethered on the link holding his rage in check. A now, rusty, cracked link ready to snap and crumble, turn to ash with flames.

His princess...his queen...she could die. His entire world could be taken away, just as he'd finally felt her so closely. He couldn't lose her. It would destroy him. Flames licked at the back of Bowser's throat as he envisioned a world without his beloved. Slowly his jaw unhinged, and fire fizzled , crackling with the smoldering smoke billowing from his nostrils.

Ready to let loose a roar, he braced is breath. Eyes glowering at the floor, he hunched his shoulders and tensed his arms so rigid every inch of him ached. Each knuckle and joint popped and with another, deeper breath in he would shake the walls.

"Bowser! Your Highness!"

The flames in his throat were stilled, a Toad nurse running up behind the massive King. He stopped a few feet away from the brooding, livid koopa. Bowser's mouth was warm, as if he's taken a drink of hot tea instead of actual fire resting along his throat and tongue. He held the flames there, turning his head to the nurse.

The toad was out of breath, surely from running and Bowser's terrifying glower. Clearing his throat and wheezing for air, the Toad pointed down the hall behind them. Urgently, he encouraged Bowser to follow him.

"The q-queen!" He stuttered, stilling pointing frantically. "She-"

"Peachy?"

Swallowing the flame, fear shot up his stomach. Desperate to hear how she was, Bowser urged the Toad to speak. The small nurse was frantic, frazzled. Bowser assumed the worse. Waving for Bowser to follow, he ran off and Bowser charged behind him.

Down the hall they ran, Toad guiding him to a closed off room. In a fresh cot lay the queen. Heart monitor beeping, a fresh white hospital gown adorning her body. She breathed, although labored. Bowser's powerful strides shook the ground, the stomping loud. Her eyes fluttered open weakly as her King approached the bedside.

Staring down at his wife, he was relieved to see she was alive. Nearly brought to tears of relief, he crouched by bedside and held her limp, pale hand. Peach turned her head to see him, her hair now pulled back neatly after a nurse fixed it for her after it having been a sweaty, damp mess.

"Oh Peachy..."

"Bowser?...what is going on?" She asked him. "What happened?"

He stroked her small hand, quietly. Not knowing where to start, he didn't try and answer her right away. Peach's blue eyes were foggy with fatigue and she blinked them slowly, still overcome with confusion. The physician came in, changed from operation scrubs.

"I see the nurse went and got you." She observed, nodding approvingly. "Very good."

"What happened to her? What was it?"

The elderly physician was silent , her hard eyes that once looked to Bowser disapprovingly now slightly brighter. One corner of her mouth turned up and she held a finger up. She called for a nurse and in came a chipper Toadette in pink scrubs , holding ...an egg.

"Congratulations are in order, I suppose" the elderly woman stated, nodding as Toadette waltzed on by to bring Bowser the egg. "Although your miracle scared us all to death."

"….An egg?"

"Indeed. It grew inside her. In all my years I've never seen anything like it. "

The egg was white and quite large. Clearly a plausible cause of pain being it'd been swelling in Peach's small abdomen. The physician watched as Toadette set the egg in Bowser's arms, swaddled in a blanket and all. The physician chuckled.

"Toadette, darling. It's an egg" she chided, amused. "The baby hasn't even hatched yet."

"But look how cute it is! There's still a baby in there."

"Very true."

Bowser looked to the egg in his arms, amazed. Peach stared at it, still blinking groggily. Bowser brought the egg closer for her to see, smiling gently. Peach's eyes softened, her eye lids lowering in fondness at Bowser's joy.

"Peachy, do you want to hold our child?"

"Oh, I'm far too weak." She sighed.

The physician explained Peach was currently medicated for pain, a large incision having to be made to remove what she originally thought was a giant tumor or cyst. But when preparing to remove it, she felt a smooth, familiar texture. Immediately she knew was it was but hadn't a clue how it was possible.

"I believe a mutation of sorts of Peach's egg occurred at conception." she revealed, admitting she could not provide an explanation "Or in this case, a miracle. It was crushing her inside, growing rapidly it did. At full size, there was no way for Peach to naturally birth it."

"Is it possible her body rejected it?"

"Quite possible."

With his technically unborn child in his arms, Bowser rubbed the smooth surface of the large egg. He moved it in closer to Peach's hand so she could raise her fingers and stroke the surface, feeling the alabaster shell. Peach smiled, it hitting her that she was touching her own child. There would be life to come of that egg, life that came from her.

"When will our child hatch?" She asked, looking her eyes up at Bowser, assuming he would know the gestation period for an egg." Will they hatch soon?"

"Not soon enough" Bowser answered, stroking the egg with Peach. "Certainly not soon enough"

Xxxxx


End file.
